Number the starmies
by Pearlshipping677
Summary: An evil tyrant has taken over sinnoh. What will happen? Danger? Separation?... Love?
1. Chapter 1: A Call From Dusk

Number the Starmie's

I just finished reading the book number the stars and that inspired me to write this. It is my first Pokemon fan fiction. I hope you like it.

Chapter One

Be careful

"Dawn! What's taking you so long?" Ash could be so impatient some times.

"A girls gotta look her best!" there were so many things boys didn't understand.

As soon as we got to Sunnyshore city, Ash ran ahead of Brock and I.

We rushed to the Pokemon center. But little did I know about the call that was about to change my life.

"Dawn, there's a call for you!" Nurse joy reported to me.

"O.K. thanks!" _Hello? Are you even listening too me? _I turned around to see Dusk on the PC. Dusk was an old friend of mine. _Sorry, Dusk. So what's up? _I asked.

_Be careful. _He warned. _I know about Ash and Brock. They're from Kanto. I know that much. Kimona Dragonair, that guy from the battle brawlers. He's got something against Kanto, and everybody in the region. And… he's… taken over sinnoh!_

_Ash and Brock were in trouble. And I was the only one who would dare to save them._

_Sorry the chapter so short._

_But that's all I've got now_

_I'll update tomorrow._

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2: Theres Trouble

Chapter Two

There's Trouble

I started to panic. What would I do? How would I do it? But I had forgot I was still talking to dusk on the PC

"_Dawn, don't worry so much." _Don't worry so much? Don't worry so much? What was he thinking? My friends were in trouble and he was saying… I cut myself short "_Your right, I'm worrying to much" _I was lying to an old friend and it didn't feel good. But if he wasn't going to help, I would need to find someone who would. But first, too tell Ash and Brock. I headed out the door to where Ash and Brock were training together.

"Ash, Brock?" I started. This was harder than I thought. Of coarse I probably should have expected that telling my friends there life was in danger was going to be hard. "There's trouble. Kimona Dragonair has came to sinnoh. She doesn't particularly like Kanto. She's got enough power to rule the whole wide world. I don't know why she hates Kanto so much or why she chose to invade Sinnoh instead of Kanto. Dusk, who had called me from Sunnyshore city earlier that day, Just before I had made my announcement was just getting on his olive green bike that matched his olive green hair.

He knew I had been lying when I told him I was done worrying. So he was coming to the

Pokemon center where I was standing with my friends.

Ash's POV

I thought about the words she had said to us. Then I remembered something. Back in Kanto I had met a girl named Ramona Dragonair. I beat her in a battle and she said that I'd pay for it and then she ran off. I told dawn the story and she realized something.

"M-Maybe She isn't mad at Kanto" She Stuttered in a soft tone that sounded even more scared than before. If that is even possible.

Just then I saw a trainer on an olive green bike approaching us. I was a little surprised when I saw dawn waving him over. Just then I looked into dawns eyes.

Her eyes were usually so bright and beautiful that someone could get lost in them.

That was not the case today. Her eyes shone with worry and I could see that she was struggling to hold back tears. I just hated to see anybody crying. Especially  
Dawn. For some reason she was special to me. I couldn't explain it. Not if I tried.

Dawn's POV

Dusk WAS going to help. I was exited but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't bring myself to smile. In fact, I was still holding back tears. "Dusk! Dusk! Over here!" I didn't really think I needed to signal him but I would do it just in case I did need to call him over. I couldn't let her send her gang out to hurt them. Not Brock, and especially not Ash! I cared about him way too much to let that happen to him. Heck, I might even love him! Love, it is the sweetest thing I thought to myself. Love is sweet. Of coarse, this love was a bittersweet love. A love that I ended up fighting to protect. A love, a love that was worth fighting for. I snapped back to attention. I had entirely forgot the situation.

The situation my friends were in. The situation I was in. "Dusk Brock, I need to talk to ash alone for a second. Can you two wait me and ash in Colindale town (made up).

It's only a few miles away." They simply nodded and, they were of.


	3. Chapter 3: A Bittersweet Reunion

Here is that whole disclaimer thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any part of it

Oh and the battle brawlers thing… I got it from Bakugan. I do not own Bakugan either.

Kimona and Ramona Dragonair are both OC. I sort of forgot the disclaimer thing in chap. One and two.

Chapter 3

A Bittersweet Reunion

Dawn's POV

"What I meant when I said that maybe she (when I typed he it was a mistake. It was meant to be a she.) Wasn't mad at Kanto… I think she's mad at you. Ramona is her daughter… And she will do anything to get back at you for beating her daughter. We need to be careful from here on out. She's so angry she may even… k… ki… kill… I don't think we want that to happen do we?" I told him as I pictured twinleaf town stained with blood. It would look as if a painter had come and started a paint job all over the town but never finished. What is the problem with Ash beating her in a battle? So what? She lost. It doesn't matter! "Well if it isn't… Dee Dee!" It was Kenny. "It's good to see you again… Kenny Klutz!" I had to admit it. It was fun calling people things like that. Kenny in particular. At least he wasn't calling me dog and saying things like… yo dog… like he had been when he was just nine. We began to talk about our adventures. I didn't dare tell him about Ash. I couldn't trust anybody with the secret of Ash. Dusk… Me… Brock… Three people so far… Three people I could trust. Three people who could help. My mom! She wouldn't go against my friend and me. Four we have four people on our side. Four I can trust. I just told the stories in the simple way. I left ash out entirely hoping he'd understand why.

Ash's POV

I could tell she was purposefully not telling him about me. I knew there was nobody we could trust. I snuck of into the bushes. I really hoped he wouldn't notice me. I would let myself down, I would let my mom down, and most of all… I would let Dawn down. I thought deeply about my feelings. I DEFENETLY felt something for her. Love… I felt love… so simple… so sweet… so painful. Love could be the sweetest thing… or…

At times it could be like the worst feeling you'd ever felt.

Brock's POV

"I wonder what she wanted to talk to Ash about?" I asked Dusk. "I don't know but it doesn't concern us" He replied while they continued along the road.

A tall man approached them and asked if we knew of a girl named Dawn. This man a grey blue hair like Dawn's and Brown eyes like Ash's. We asked him why and he simply replied, "Father." Down the road, in twinleaf town I thought. Before I spoke I realized something. He looked like dawn but… There was nobody they could REALLY trust. "No clue" Dusk looked at me with a questioning look. The tall man left. But little did I know that that would be one of the best decisions of my life.

Unknown Man's POV

I pulled of a wig. I had thought it would be a piece of cake. Boy was I wrong. Those kids… They did know her but they obviously didn't want me to know. I called up my grunts and said "Phase one failed. Pursue plan B. Envade twinleaf!

Dawn's POV

Ash fell out of the bushes and then stood up. He was clearly visable but the bush had been smooshed.

"Hey! I got a job! Have you heard of…" he came closer and whispered the name I dreaded so much. "Kimona Dragonair… I've got a job with her. Great huh?" he began to notice Ash standing there. I hadn't seen Kenny since he started his journey 5 months before mine. He hadn't known about me traveling with Ash and Brock. (This isn't entirely in sync with the show) He reached for his back pocket and in his pocket I saw a knife. I tackled him to keep him from reaching the knife I had located. I knew what he was reaching for and why because of that little piece of information he gave me. Kimona Dragonair WAS after Ash. He got up and pulled out the knife but instead of facing Ash he faced me. He spoke. "I'm sorry to do this but… he's the target and you're in my way!"

Yay! Double cliff hanger! What will happen to Dawn? Who is the man and what is his plan? Okay I lied… Triple cliff hanger!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey, im sorry for not updating in a while

My life has been very busy lately, and I was struggling with writers block for a while, but im currently working on writing a new chapter so stay tuned.

Thanks to anyone who has been waiting and sorry

I'll make it up to you guys some how


End file.
